<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Příjemně strávený večer by SallyPejr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152888">Příjemně strávený večer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr'>SallyPejr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foot Massage, Kinktober - day 22, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Pregnancy, They are married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Po týdnu, který Rojvol trávil učením v Bradavicích a Tom prací na ministerstvu, má Harry konečně své manžele doma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Příjemně strávený večer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580">Kinktober List for 2020</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee">Zaidee (Eyrine)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober prompts: recording – bonding – threesome – feet</p><p>:vybrané jsou threesome &amp; feet<br/>:je to psáno víc fluffatě, než asi na kinktober patří, ale po tom, co jsem psala ve ’ve vlastnictví pana Gravese‘ potřebuju něco fluffatého a milého<br/>:Tom je z diáře, akorát že v tomhle vesmíru se mu podařilo získat tělo. Je o asi tři roky starší než Harry, takže teď je mu kolem třiceti. Brousí si zuby na ministerskou pozici. Tom vypadá jako diary!Tom ve třiceti<br/>:Rojvol je oživlý Voldy, co absorboval pár svých viteálů, což mu vrátilo lidský vzhled a příčetnost. Do toho zkusil pár jiných magič obřadů (možná se mu podařilo šlohnout kámen mudrců), takže místo na sedmdesát dle rodného listu teď vypadá tak na čtyřicet. Pracuje jako profesor v Bradavicích, ale nevím, která třída. Rojvol vypadá jako Ralph Fiennes<br/>:Tom i Rojvol vystupují jako Voldyho potomstvo, které si pořídil během první války (druhá ani nebyla), dědici Zmijozela, ale rozhodnutí sekat dobrotu a napravit chyby jejich otce, k tomu jim dopomáhej společný manžel Harry<br/>:Harry je tady roztomilost sama a jeho velký smutný ocicta mu zajistily, že mu teď dvě inkarnace Temného Pána zobou z ruky, a dokonce si nechali i nenáviděná mudlovská jména. Protože Harry rozhodl a udělal smutný, zklamaný pohled přesně jednou (1) v jejich přítomnosti.<br/>:Tom i Rojvol museli souhlasit se společným sňatkem, protože si mezi nimi Harry odmítal vybrat, ale to neznamená, že na sebe nežárlí, nebo že by si věřili. Aspoň ohledně vztahu. Oba jsou přesvědčení, že nastane-li příležitost, ten druhým jim bude potají chodit za manželem. Harry je má za idioty<br/>:protože se hádali, mají všichni tři příjemní Potter. A proto, že Potter je pro veřejnost příjmění hrdinů, zatímco Zmijozel je...podezřelejší...?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom přišel domů pozdě. Ví o tom a štve ho to. Tohle má být po týdnu práce společný víkend jich tří! Hlavně ho štve, že nemůže proklít Popletala, kvůli kterému jde pozdě, protože ten chlap je ministr kouzel, pozice to příliš na očích veřejnosti, aby ten člověk mohl jen tak zmizet nebo být proklet. Škoda. Ale už jen půl roku do voleb, a pak bude moci Popletalovi naposledy zamávat sbohem. Není šance, aby Tom nevyhrál volby. Ne, když má na své straně všechny Voldemortovy lidi a všechny Harryho kamarády. Ne, příštím ministrem bude na sto procent Thomas Potter.</p><p>Z krásných vizí budoucnosti Toma vytrhne sten. Ne jeho. To byl určitě Harry. Po tolika letech vztahu by ho poznal kdekoliv. A jde to z obýváku.</p><p>„Roji,“ zasténá Harry znovu. Zní zadýchaně a potěšeně.</p><p>„Ano, tady. Silněji!“</p><p>Tom uviděl rudě. Jeho starší já má teď sex s Harrym?! S jejich Harrym?! Dohoda zněla, že oba nebo nikdo!</p><p>Supící vzteky Tom rozrazí přivřené dveře do obývacího pokoje, akorát ve chvíli, kdy se Harrymu vydere z hrdla další hlasitý sten.</p><p>Harry, podložený spoustou, polo leží, polo sedí na pohovce, oči zavřené, vlasy rozcuchané, tvář zrudlou, ve vytržení. Košile na těsno napnutá přes jeho rostoucí břicho. Rojvol – sedí plně oblečený na druhém konci pohovky, Harryho nohy v klíně.</p><p>„O co tady jde?“ zeptá se Tom, předchozí vztek plně nahrazen zmatkem.</p><p>Rojvol mu věnuje jen kratičký posměšný úšklebek</p><p>„Tome!“ rozzáří se Harry, když si ho konečně všimne. „Konečně jsi doma. Čekali jsme na tebe s večeří, ale pak jsem dostal hlad,“ zakončí omluvně, smutný pohled upřený na mladšího ze svých manželů.</p><p>„To je v pořádku,“ mávne Tom ledabyle rukou. „Musíš teď jíst za dva, takže by ode mě nebylo ani trochu fér, abych tě nutil čekat. Zvlášť s mojí prací.“</p><p>„Stejně je mi to líto,“ povzdechne si Harry zklamaně. „Jste oba pořád tak zaneprázdnění. Chtěl jsem mít aspoň společnou večeři.“</p><p>„Vždycky si můžeme dát něco malého k jídlu, zatímco Tom bude jíst večeři,“ navrhne Rojvol.</p><p>„To by šlo,“ usoudí Harry po chvilkovém zaváhání. Narovná se a pozvedne nohy z Rojvolova klína, když se zarazí, pohled upřený na svoje chodidla.</p><p>„Můžeme pokračovat později,“ usměje se na něj Rojvol. „O nic nepřijdeš. Můžeš mít společnou večeři i masáž.“</p><p>„Beru to jako slib,“ varuje ho Harry, než si sedne s nohama na zemi.</p><p>Tom mu ochotně pomůže do stoje, a než mu Harry stačí vynadat, že to zvládne i bez pomoci, je těhotný, ne invalidní, Tom ho políbí. Rojvol se samozřejmě nenechá zapomenout a sotva se Tom dotáhne, aby dal Harrymu šanci se nadechnout, odstrčí ho stranou, a sám Harryho políbí. Potterovi se skoro motá hlava z nedostatku kyslíku, když ho ti dva konečně pustí.</p><p>„Wow,“ vydechne Harry lehce nepřítomně.</p><p>Oba jeho partneři se pro to tváří až moc spokojeně sami se sebou.</p><p>„Večeře,“ rozkáže Harry. „A nechte si svoje ruce pro sebe. Vzhledem k tomu, že nejste schopní po sobě uklízet, tak žádný sex mimo ložnici.“</p><p>„Kdy jsme po sobě neuklidili?“ diví se Rojvol.</p><p>„Když jsme byli v kuchyni?“ navrhne Harry.</p><p>„Uklidili jsme,“ hádá se Tom.</p><p>„Ne. Uklízeli domácí skřítci, měli jste uklízet vy dva,“ trvá si Harry na svém.</p><p>Jeho manželé si nad jeho hlavou vymění nechápavé pohledy. Bylo uklizené a nedělal ho Harry, tak co je za problém?</p><p>- - o - -</p><p>I přes Harryho řeči před jídlem, všichni si společnou večeři užili. Tom nadával na Popletala, Rojvol na kolegy profesory, Harry na svá bolavá záda a nohy. Všichni tři se těšili na příští společný a hlavně prodloužený víkend, a plánovali, jak si ho užijí. Hlavní požadavek: zamknuté dveře a krb.</p><p>Ale to bylo při večeři a teď je před spaním. Harry je uvelebený uprostřed jejich absurdně velké postele, Tom se převléká do pyžama a Rojvol je v koupelně.</p><p>Netrvá to dlouho, než si i jeho manželé zalezou do postele. Ovšem Harry jim nedovolí si lehnout. Místo toho podá Tomovi tubu se zvláčňujícím krémem a Rojvolovi s uvolňujícím.</p><p>„Dejte se do práce, pánové,“ pokyne jim Harry. „Roj mi dluží masáž nohou, Tom mi může namazat břicho.“</p><p>„Jak si přejete, můj pane,“ zparoduje Tom úslužnou úklonu, za což si vyslouží plácnutí do ramene a Harryho zrudlé tváře.</p><p>Rojvol nad jejich chováním jen protočí oči. Děcka.</p><p>Tom s péčí rozepne Harryho vrch, čímž odhalí rostoucí břicho. Nejen Harry, ale oba jeho manželé si dávají pozor, aby několikrát denně, jsou-li přítomni, mazali Harryho břicho, aby zabránili vzniku strií. Všichni tři vědí, co jsou strie, Harry měl nějaké z dřívějška, když náhle přibral, aka s pomocí lektvarů se dostal na normální váhu pro svůj věk a výšku. Nikdy ho netrápilo, že je má. Ale pak jim Hermiona ukázala svoje těhotenské břicho a doslova <em>jizvy</em>, které jí rychle rostoucí břicho a ne tak rychle se adaptující kůže udělaly. Vyděsila tím nejen tyhle tři.</p><p>Mazat, mazat, mazat, a jsi-li na pochybách, namaž víc, jsou dlouhodobá hesla jejich ložnice.</p><p>Harry se pohodlně rozvalí do polštářů a s úsměvem zavře oči. Jeho manželé se o něj teď postarají, on může relaxovat. Zatímco Tom pomalu a pečlivě roztírá vrstvu krému po břiše, s plánem ho později vmasírovat do kůže, Rojvol si sedne nohama křížem a položí si Harryho chodidla do klína, než otevře svoji tubu s krémem.</p><p>Harry si jen spokojeně povzdechne, drobný úsměv ve tváři. Tom si je jistý, že to nebude trvat dlouho, než usne. Nebylo by to poprvé a rozhodně to nebude naposledy, to si je jistý.</p><p>Tom se ovšem tentokrát spletl.</p><p>Místo usnutí do pěti minut Harry najednou hlasitě zasténá.</p><p>Tom jen zmateně zvedne hlavu, protože co? I když má Harryho klín v zorném poli, stejně se pro jistotu podívá po svém starším já, aby se ujistil, že ten se drží nohou a nestrká ruce, kam nemá. Ovšem ne, ten má v klíně jedno Harryho chodidlo, druhé opřené o koleno, a hněte.</p><p>Sten se ozve znovu a s ním i Rojvolův samolibý úšklebek.</p><p>„Ty děláš tyhle zvuky kvůli masáži nohou?“ ujišťuje se Tom, že nejde o mýlku.</p><p>„Samozřejmě,“ vydechne Harry, oči stále zavřené.</p><p>„Zníš, jako bys měl sex,“ informuje ho Tom.</p><p>„To teda nezním,“ hádá se Harry. „Tohle je mnohem lepší než sex, určitě zním jinak.“</p><p>„Co prosím?“ Rojvol zní stejně uraženě, jak si Tom připadá. Sex s nimi má nižší hodnocení, než masáž nohou? Dovolte?!</p><p>„To máš fetiš na nohy?“ zeptá se Tom nevěřícně, i když o tom silně pochybuje. Je si jistý, že za ty roky by si toho už všimli.</p><p>„Sex s váma je skvělý,“ podívá se na ně Harry konečně. „Ale nedá se to srovnávat s pocitem, když se mým oteklým, bolavým nohám věnuje trocha lásky a péče. Nemusím mít hned fetiš.“</p><p>„Jsou to jenom nohy!“</p><p>„Takhle jsi nereagoval, ani když jsme ti dělali masáž celého těla,“ přidá Rojvol.</p><p>„To celé tělo nebylo nateklé a bolavá,“ pokrčí Harry bez většího zájmu rameny. „A teď pokračujte, máte něco na práci.“ S tím Harry znovu zavře oči a položí hlavu.</p><p>Tom a Rojvol si vymění nevěřícné pohledy, než se podezíravě podívají na Harryho chodidla. To přece nemůže být jen kvůli tomu, že ho bolí nohy. Že by přece jen fetiš?</p><p>„Pánové,“ napomene je Harry netrpělivě.</p><p>Jeho manželé jen pokrčí rameny v němé dohodě, že tuto teorii ověří později. Teď je čekají manželské a otcovské povinnosti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>